


Holiday Party, Level 12, Rec Room 1, There'll Be Snacks

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little at the end, PWP, Party on the Enterprise, Rimming, but not romantic - Freeform, but porn, no real plot, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: You're invited!  We're providing food and drink.  Crew is encouraged to provide conversation and entertainment.  See you there!Day 25 of my Star Trek 2019 Advent Calendar, technically a bonus day: Holiday Party.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Holiday Party, Level 12, Rec Room 1, There'll Be Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this earlier, sorry guys! But, it's on time, and oh my god, I posted 25 stories, one after the other, on time in at least my time zone. Some of them showed the rushed nature of the event but I'm really proud of myself for getting it done at all! I'm a little sad :(, but it's not like I won't be posting more soon lol. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and I hope you stick around to read other stuff I have written (if you haven't before) and will write in the near future! And for everyone who commented, cookies for you all! (Must bring your own cookies.) *kisses*

“What are we doing in the supply closet?”

Jim's answer to Bones' legitimate question was to drop to his knees and quickly open the other man's zipper.

“Whoa, here?!” Bones exclaimed in a harsh whisper, checking the door for a lock on the inside, but it was a supply closet.

“No one's going to look for us in here,” Jim hissed back before wrapping his lips around the head of the thickening cock in his hand.

Bones stopped complaining real quick. He wrapped his fingers in Jim's hair, careful not to pull or tug, and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Jim, for his part, was enthusiastically stroking the shaft in his hand while making love to the head in his mouth.

He licked all around the spongy flesh, occasionally adding little sucking kisses before teasing the underside with the tip of his tongue. He had to stifle his own moan when this caused precum to leak from Bones' slit and drip directly into Jim's mouth. This only encouraged the man on his knees, his sharp little tongue diving as deeply into that slit as possible to lick up all the nectar he could.

“Jim, please,” Bones groaned, his fingers flexing on his lover's scalp.

Taking that as a request to stop teasing, Jim began to slide the rest of Leonard's cock into his mouth. Slowly. As each inch of the shaft passed through his tight stretched lips, he hollowed his cheeks and did his best to still move his tongue over the turgid flesh. It was almost impossible with the complete lack of room in his mouth.

Once the head hit the back of his throat, he relaxed, suppressing his gag reflex with practiced ease, and began to take more of said length down his throat. Jim gripped tightly the trembling thighs in front of him as he bottomed out, his nose tucked safely against Bones' groin. He was happy to note, in an absent kind of way, that his boyfriend had recently trimmed. He hated getting hair up his nose.

Jim stayed that way, completely relaxed, looking up at a desperate Bones who had begun to carefully thrust his hips in little micro movements that didn't pull him from the wet heat, just allowed Jim's throat to massage him. If Jim could have smiled, it would have been a devilish grin that would have appeared to match the twinkle in his eyes. A brief tightening of Jim's fingers on his thighs and a wink were the only warnings McCoy got before Jim was swallowing like a thirsty man with a tall glass of water.

Bones got his fist in his mouth just in time to stifle the involuntary shout that tore out of him as he spilled down his boyfriend's throat with a violence that shook him and and made his head hit the back of the closet. From outside, someone paused in their trek to the snack table, clearly thinking they heard something, but thankfully didn't check.

Jim let him go, sitting back onto his heels while he watched Bones catch his breath, a shit eating grin on his face and a tent in his trousers. Suddenly, the noise of conversation outside the room tapered off to silence. They both looked a little concerned as they strained to hear anything until finally the strands of Spock's lute began to play followed by the melodic tones of Uhura singing. Bones took a deep breath of relief only to look alarmed as Jim's evil grin widened.

“Be very quiet,” Jim whispered and twisted Bones to face the wall, snatched his pants down around his ankles and pressed him at the small of his back until he bent forward.

McCoy didn't even have time to protest before Kirk buried his face between his cheeks and licked a long swipe over his tightly clenched hole. Leonard nearly choked on his tongue in an effort to keep quiet and decided the best course of action was to simply bite down on his sleeve. Jim, in the mean time, hadn't hesitated to attack the puckered entrance, licking and sucking the skin wet and shiny. The moment the tight muscle showed signs of giving, opening just the slightest under the onslaught, he dove in, rimming his lover with abandon.

For his part, Leonard was silently cursing his libido and his propensity towards kink. Jim knew him all too well. If he really didn't love the fact that he was being ravished mere feet from a large group of people having a Christmas party, Jim wouldn't be doing it. But oh no, Leonard McCoy was quickly getting hard again, in record time, because this kind of thing turned him on. When he heard the lid of the bottle of lube snick open and felt cool, slick fingers at his spit slick hole, he knew he was well and truly fucked. Literally. And he liked it.

He bit down harder on his sleeve as Jim breached him, moving in and out of him with one finger before adding the second, loosening him up. Just when Leonard was sure he was going to lose it and yell at Jim to get on with it already, Spock and Uhura's impromptu concert be damned, the maniac stood up, gripped his hips tightly, and pushed in.

Jim bottomed out with one thrust. Leonard had gone from biting his sleeve to his arm and Jim was biting his shoulder in order to stay quiet. They both took the opportunity to lean back, breath and curse when the room outside finally broke out in applause. Jim sighed in relief when conversation started back up, a bit louder than before, signaling that there would not be an encore. He took advantage of their luck by pulling out and slamming back in.

Bones held on for dear life as Jim nailed him to the wall. He completely gave up on being silent but still managed to not scream aloud, sticking to gasps, moans, and swearing. When Jim reached around and stroked him into his second orgasm, he made a noise that he'd be embarrassed to repeat, ever, all in the name of trying to 'keep it down.'

This time, Jim followed him over the edge, coming hard into his lover, making his own embarrassing noises.

After several minutes of leaning against the wall and Leonard, panting harshly and trying to stay standing, they finally pulled apart. Jim produced some napkins and gently cleaned Bones up first, helping him set his clothes right, before making quick work of his own clean up. He then wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close and kissing his temple, cheek, mouth, neck, before looking at him with smiling eyes.

“You mad?” he asked, clearly not concerned.

“You know I'm not,” Bones replied, quirking an eyebrow and leaning in to kiss him back.

After a minute or two more of post coital snuggles, they finally exited the supply room... to find that Scotty had been leaning against the door. He nearly fell in as the door opened, but regained his balance quickly and turned to greet them with a wide smile and a wink.

“Find what you were looking for, sirs?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Scott,” Jim replied for both of them, subconsciously straightening his already straight shirt.

“All right then, guess I'm done guarding the door. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Scott.”

Jim looked at Bones from the corner of his eye. The doctor was red as a tomato and scowling after the engineer. Jim, on the other hand, actually wished he had thought to just ask the other man to stand guard, or had realized he was there. He could have taken a bit more time to really take his love apart.

Bones turned to see Jim giving him a side eyed look and smirking, clearly planning something else to do to him. He rolled his own eyes at him and shook his head.

“Infant,” he chastised his boyfriend as he limped away.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The End of The End!


End file.
